Anthony Raona
Anthony began the game in Season 1 with the dominant Purple tribe. After the merge, he nullified a record setting six votes and found an idol immediately after that. However, he was promptly voted out after this. He returned in Season 3 as a favorite and created one of the most dominant alliances in Survivor: Dearborn history with himself, Cam, McNeff, and Andre. Together they controlled the game and voted out all those that opposed them. With his eye on the prize, he was unaware of the threat he was and his alliance blindsided him at the final six. Anthony returned in Season 4 as a hero and found himself in a decent alliance. At the swap, his alliance was called out by Matt Orischak, and once the merge hit, he was blindsided by the old heroes when his right hand man Marc was sent home. From here he played from the bottom along with Delano and Andre. He is known for having one of Survivor: Dearborn's biggest moves, playing two idols for Andre and Delano and taking out Alex. After this, he was shortly taken out of the game at the double tribal. Profile Season 1 Personal Claim to Fame: Last chair clarinetist in band Inspiration in Life: Jesus Hobbies: Watch Netflix and play iPad Pet Peeves: Foolish people 3 Words to Describe You: Tall, Dark, Handsome Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Woo Hwang Why do you think you'll survive Survivor: Dearborn?: I run and have determination, it will be like a race. I'm not the best but I can survive. Why do you think you will be the Sole Survivor?: I am an all around person, fairly smart, fairly athletic, and fairly handsome. Season 3 Name: Anthony Raona Age: 17 Hometown: Dearborn, MI Previously Played on: Season 1 Tribe Designation: Favorites How have you changed since the last time you played?: Taller, Darker, Handsomer I’ve become more strategic and am here to play this time, not just to have a good time, but to be clear I will have a good time, that is unless I am voted out 1st or 2nd or 3rd or before the merge What skills do you bring to Survivor that will make you a useful member to the group and what skills have you been learning since you last played? Surplus of knowledge of Survivor (Dearborn and CBS), I consider myself pretty fit too, at least above average. What are you most proud of from the last time you played? I’m pretty sure I hold the record for most idols found in a season. Other than that, nothing. I played like poo. What, if anything do you most regret? About everything: namely looking for idols the whole time and not even strategizing/socializing How will you play differently this time? Make stronger bonds. Not look for idols 24/7. Win Season 4 Name: Anthony Raona Age: 18 Hometown: Dearborn, MI Current Residence: Dearborn, MI Occupation: Animal Clinic Volunteer, Construction Worker Previously Played on: Season 1, Season 3- Fans vs Favorites Previously Placed: 9/18, 6/20 How have you changed since the last time you played?: I graduated and peaked in high school and gave up cutting the cheese for construction and veterinary aid. Favorite Past Moment: Winning on the OG Purple Tribe What are you most proud of from the last time you played? I am most proud of making it to the Final 6 and having the most idols found in Survivor: Dearborn history What, if anything do you most regret? I regret trusting my alliance too much and never winning individual immunity. How will you play differently this time? I will use people on the bottom as allies instead of enemies Previous Survivor you Respect the Most: Delano Previous Survivor you Respect the least: Robbie Survivor Season 1 Anthony was one of the first people cast on Survivor: Dearborn's first season. He was one of the few people who had seen ''Survivor ''before and knew the game, which showed when the game began. Anthony pulled the purple buff which placed him on one of the most dominant tribes in Survivor: Dearborn history. His ''Survivor ''knowledge especially showed when Sean had found the piece of wood that he thought was an idol. Anthony had asked if there was a piece of paper with it or where it was hidden, which were indicators if it was a real one or not. In the first challenge, Anthony was a thrower and performed decently, but it was Sean and McNeff that sealed the deal with the bean bags and won it for the tribe. After their first challenge win, Anthony did not immediately align with anyone and looked for an idol with McNeff. He did have a connection with Nate and Sean, who were his classmates and friends, and also Matt, but there was no strategy discussed. In the second challenge, Anthony performed well, scoring multiple points for his tribe in volleyball, ultimately winning the challenge. Shortly after this win, he found the first idol in Survivor: Dearborn history. Anthony came through big in the third challenge, winning multiple lightning games. He may have had the home court advantage, but he dominated this challenge, helping beat the Green tribe in a 7-1 point victory. From this point, Anthony laid low, sat out of the fourth challenge, which was won by the Purple tribe, and enjoyed his tribes company. This harmony didn't last long, as the Purple tribe lost their first challenge- the water bottle duel. Anthony had won both his rounds, but his tribe just couldn't pull through. At the first tribal, Anthony aligned with Alyssa, John, and Jen to vote out... Jen. This left McNeff, Sean, Matt, and Brendon on the outs. The following round, Anthony was a part of a group huddle planning on voting out McNeff at the next tribal while McNeff was notoriously taking a nap. After losing the next challenge, the plan was followed through and McNeff was sent home. The following dodgeball challenge found Anthony playing hard, and while John ultimately won it for the team, Anthony helped. After the Green tribe sent Andy home, the tribes merged and Anthony made it through Day 1 of 2. The next day, Anthony became a target from the Green tribe. They thought he may have an idol and also knew about his knowledge of the game. After he lost the immunity challenge, the plan was put into place. However, Matt was in on the plan and notified Anthony to play his idol. Along with Alyssa and Nate, Anthony blindsided Brendon, who was attempting to flip to the Green tribe. Almost immediately after playing his idol, Anthony found another one, but this time it was in front of Noah and Ashley. Word quickly spread of his idol find and he was back to being the number one target. In the next immunity challenge, the food eating challenge, Anthony made it to the final round, not out of skill, but because people would drop out. Noah won immunity, leaving Anthony vulnerable. Along with his alliance member Nate, Anthony wanted to vote out Sean, who had to go to golf practice. But Matt, John, and Alyssa wanted to keep Purple tribe strong and decided to blindside Peyton. Reluctantly, Anthony and Nate stuck with their original tribe and sent Peyton home. After this round, Sean proceeded to annoy Anthony with his joking claims of saving him and playing a great game. Anthony really wanted to send him home to golf and approached multiple green tribe members with this plan. However, plans were changing and Anthony soon became the number one target again. Martin and Noah created a split vote plan with Matt and John to vote for Alyssa and Anthony. They would use Ashley and Sean to flush Anthony's idol and send Alyssa home. After hearing the plan, Sean approached Alyssa and told her that she was going to be blindsided and she needed to vote for Anthony in order to stay in the game. Reluctantly, Alyssa voted for Anthony. Little did she know, Matt had flipped the vote to Martin, who Anthony and Nate had also voted for. Alyssa's vote for Anthony blindsided him in a 4-3-2 vote, sending him home with an idol in his pocket and making him the third member of the jury. Season 3 Anthony returned for Season 3 as a favorite. He was casted relatively early simply because for Season 1, a good portion of the audience was Raona family members, easily making him a favorite. His early exit also left a lot more to be desired from his game. Anthony entered the game with a couple pregame alliances. He had talked to Post-Survivor Anthony graduated Divine Child High School in 2018 Anthony attended Grand Valley State University studying Pre-Vet. Trivia Anthony was the first person to find a hidden immunity idol. Anthony has the most career idol finds with five. He used to have the most idol finds in a single season with two until Brendon beat that with three in Season 4. Anthony has the most votes nullified with six. Anthony was the first person to be voted out with an idol in his possession. In his three seasons, Anthony has played for an estimated total of 127 hours and 50 minutes, ranking him 5th out of the 47 players.